


the Arch Duke

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil is a lowly thief, forced to live in the woods by the evil Arch Duke (Deceit), he hears of his plan for Remus to be crowned King so they both have absolute power to do horrible things. Virgil must team up with Prince Roman to stop it.PLEASE READ: THIS IS PROBS TERRIBLY WRITTEN BUT IT WAS ALL IN ONE NIGHT AND I DIDNT EDIT ANYTHING AND F U C K THIS IS LONGALSO MIND THE TRIGGER WARNINGS (this is kinda dark but with a happy ending): violence, character death, implied character death, murder, iiii think thats it, oh and blood





	the Arch Duke

A pounding heart and feet slamming against gravel roads was all Virgil could focus on. each step launched him further and faster. To where, he didn’t know. it just had to be away. Away from the kingdom.

The image of the Arch Duke’s face with a sinister smile and commanding eyes swirled in his mind. His tongue slipped through his teeth not unlike a snake.

“I’ll make you a deal, little child.” His threat echoed. “I will let you live, as long as i never see you again. Never tell anyone what you saw, that is the only way you’ll remain breathing.” 

Tears flew in the wind as Virgil dashed past the gate and into the surrounding woods. His lungs burned and his chest ached as sobs barely managed to escape amidst his exhaustion. He didn’t dare stop. The man… that powerful, terrifying man… He would kill Virgil had he given the chance. He had no qualms with destruction. Virgil witnessed that when he saw the man burn down an innocent family’s house like they were nothing. His house… like it was nothing. His family’s house… like it was nothing.

His family… like they were nothing.

There was no one he could turn to. Like the King would believe the Arch Duke he had appointed would do something so despicable. He had no family left. No home. And one of the most powerful people in the kingdom would kill him if he was seen ever again. 

What was an 8 year old to do?

Except run… run and hide. 

…

Virgil was lucky dad had taught him survival skills before… the fire. Each stride he made with his new life was bittersweet. He felt a sense of pride with his self-reliance, but he kept remembering how he learned them. 

Fishing trips early in the morning with his dad… He’d take him to the lake and untangle his line every time Virgil got it stuck in a tree. And he never complained.

Or when he taught him carpentry. Dad and him… they built a birdhouse together. His dad laughed as Virgil insisted it be painted rainbow.

…Anyways.

Virgil approached the old treehouse. It’s like he could see his memories play out before him.

He could practically see himself climbing up the rickety ladder into the tree house and pretending it was a clubhouse where old people weren’t allowed. His dad would laugh and pretend to invade the treehouse, yelling that he was an invader here to break the rules and be as old as he wanted. They would both laugh and play, until the sun went down.

But that was a while ago. He hadn’t visited this old treehouse in years, mostly since they built it so far in the woods and away from the kingdom.

And that’s what made it perfect. 

The nailed in planks of wood that used to be ladder rungs were rotting off of the tree and the roof had leaks, but it was all Virgil had.

No family, but he now had a home.

…

Virgil bit into an apple, sitting on one of the grooves lining the castle wall. No guards could see him, he knew exactly which spot in every inch of the kingdom was hidden. That’s what happens when you live as a thief for 9 years.

It wasn’t exactly his apple, but how was he supposed to get food if not by stealing. Hey, any of the peasants in that kingdom had it better than him. At least they could be seen in public without the threat of death.

Virgil finished his apple and kept the seeds in his pocket. He stood on the small groove, using his immense balance, and jumped onto a nearby branch, making a beeline for his home. 

The weather was changing soon, and Virgil needed to make some preparations. Treehouses weren’t really built for thunderstorms. 

Virgil flew across each branch expertly, muscle memory guiding him home as if on auto pilot. He kept his head low with his hood on. Forever hidden, so is the life of a thief. 

With a final leap, Virgil landed in his old treehouse. Time to get to work.

The pelting of rain on the roof, coupled with the sound of heavy wind signaling a brewing storm accompanied Virgil as he worked to make his home sheltering. Years and years of growing up in the forest made him prepared for such events. 

He tied down covers made from elephant ear leaves and vines over his roof and ducked inside. It was a little big for a 17 year old, but it was his home.

Virgil sat back and listened to the sound of rain and wind.

A new sound arose, the sound of… talking?

And that voice…

Virgil froze and his heart leaped into his chest.

That voice.

It echoed in his mind. 

I will let you live, as long as I never see you again.

Virgil began shaking and backed himself into one of the corners of his treehouse.

The sound of rain and wind faded, all he could hear was that voice.

“Now, Remus.” The voice carried an air of deceit. “Control your urges for now. Follow my instructions, and the crown will be yours.”

“What’s the point? I want to do stuff now!” Came a younger voice.

“Once the crown is yours, you’ll be free to do whatever you please with absolute power. You can do anything your demented mind can think of.”

“I like it. I already have ideas!”

“Patience, Remus. Just do as I say. Then you’ll have all the power in the kingdom.”

The voices faded along with footsteps, two people walking through the night. Walking out of sight… and out of earshot.

Virgil’s breathing quickened as panic set in.

Remus. As in Remus Sanders? Prince Remus Sanders? One of the two royal brothers?

But… Remus was younger. His brother, Prince Roman, was set to inherit the throne.

Unless Remus came up with a way to convince the king he was a more worthy inheritor. 

Oh no.

That was definitely the Arch Duke. The same Arch Duke. If he had any connection like that… If he was mentoring the new king… that despicable man.

Virgil gasped for air as panic overwhelmed him. That could end the entire kingdom. 

Virgil didn’t know how long it took to overcome the panic attack, but what he did know, was after he could feel his legs again, the rain had stopped, and he was rushing back towards the kingdom. 

He had to find out his plan. He had to stop this. He didn’t know how, but he just had to.

The branches quaked under Virgil’s fast feet and unbelievable speed, rushing through the trees like an animal. 

The wall approached closer and closer, and with it, a sense of looming terror. 

Virgil scaled the wall in record time. He knew each loose brick, each crack, each groove by heart. He was over the wall and sprinting over roof tops towards the castle in no time. Each step sent another shiver up his spine and shake in his breath. 

He rarely climbed the walls of the castle, but he knew a way. He could see light shining brightly through one of the windows. That was his target.

Virgil grunted as he perched on a railing of a balcony near the window. He tried to ignore the height as he listened closely.

“Dad, I promise i didn’t! I would never do that!”

A new voice. Voice of a teenager?

“Roman, I wish I could believe you, but look at the evidence! Someone broke in and destroyed Remus’ room. You were the only one who had access. Do you think he just did it himself?”

“Yes! He’s always trying to do bad things!”

“Remus was with me, Prince Roman. You are the only one who could’ve done it.”

There was a pause.

“You’re turning 18 soon, you’re supposed to become the new ruler. You must act responsibly, and if you can’t do that… I might have to reconsider who will be ruling this kingdom in the future.”

“But dad-!”

“Roman. Return to your room this instance young man.”

The conversation ended.

Virgil was stunned. How was he supposed to stop this? It sounded like Remus and the Arch Duke are trying to get Roman in trouble. But how was he supposed to keep that from happening-

“Hello?”

Virgil jolted from his position on the railing and stumbled onto the balcony.

“You there! Who are you?”

Virgil looked to see… 

“Prince Roman?” Virgil asked incredulously.

“Of course! And you are?” Roman approached suspiciously. Virgil made a note of his naivety. 

“V-Virgil. So… you’re getting framed for something Remus did, right?”

“How did you know? Were you eavesdropping?!” Roman looked a bit perturbed. 

“What was your first clue?” Virgil grunted. “Now I don’t have time for this. The Arch Duke and Remus are conspiring to get Remus the crown so he can do all kinds of messed up shit with that power.”

Roman looked a bit surprised, but not that much. “I thought so… but how did you know that?”

“How do you think? Eavesdropping. Listen it’s not illegal, don’t come after me, I just want to help you keep Remus from being king.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

“To be honest, I don’t know you that well. All I know is that Remus won’t be a good king, but most importantly, he’s working with the Arch Duke, who’s a really bad guy. He’s not helping Remus out of the good of his own heart, he’s looking to get power of his own, and that definitely cannot happen.”

“I don’t know the Arch Duke that well, but he’s always felt… not quite right.”

“I can tell you firsthand that he’s a terrible person. But that’s not important right now. I need to help you take down Remus and the Arch Duke.”

There was a pause. Virgil was ready to bolt in case things went South, but something told him Roman would trust him, even if he didn’t look very good right now.

“I will accept your help, peasant. But you must address me as Prince Roman.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Fine. Prince Roman, but we need to act fast. I’m going to try and figure out what their plan is. You need to be in sight of the king at all times so you have an alibi.”

“I don’t take orders from peasants.” Roman huffed indignantly. 

Virgil growled. “You’re not taking orders, you’re listening to someone who’s trying to save your ungrateful royal ass.”

“How dare you-”

CRASH

“Dad?” Roman shouted worriedly. Virgil jumped onto the railing, ready to bolt in case someone came inside. 

“No Roman don’t-! Virgil whisper-shouted as Roman opened his door to investigate the noise. 

“My vase! Roman!” 

Virgil face palmed. He climbed back on to the wall, out of sight from Roman’s room as he heard Roman chastised by his father for ‘breaking his valuable vase’.

He heard something else though…

Snickering?

Virgil looked around and saw a window a story below him. He climbed down the uneven stone bricks to hear better.

“This is so fun! Finally my goody-two-shoes brother is getting in trouble!”

“Yes, so fun isn’t it? But be careful, Dear Remus. We must keep this quiet so the king doesn’t suspect anything.”

Virgil gritted his teeth. He wanted so badly to punch that snake-faced bastard where it hurt.

Virgil heard a door slam and assumed Roman must’ve been sent to his room… again.

“Virgil? Virgil where are you?” Came his voice from the balcony. 

Virgil scaled the wall again and perched on the railing. “Yeah?”

“Take me away from here.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to be in the wrong place at the wrong time again, and we need to plan. Take me somewhere else.” Roman crossed his arms with an expectant glare.

“Listen, kid.”

“I am not a child! I am almost 18!”

“Same here, now listen kid. I don’t really have a place to bring you, unless you wanna go trekking through the woods at midnight.”

“If a peasant like you can do it, I’m sure a prince like me can handle it.”

“Fine, I’ll do it, just to see you humbled by how hard it is for non-royalty.” Virgil smirked and leaped into Roman’s room and grabbed his quilt.

“Careful! That has a threadcount of one thousand! It’s very-”

“Too late. You want out, you’re climbing this thing down, since I don’t think you can climb these walls.”

“I can climb!” Roman barked. He approached the railing with a smug look, until he saw the bricks. He put his hand on one… then took it off. Then placed it somewhere else… Then repeated the action.

“Um… So the quilt then?”

Virgil snickered and twisted it tight before tying it around the railing and throwing the rest of it off.

“After you, Prince Roman.” Virgil said with a sarcastic tone.

Roman eyed the quilt. “I… don’t think this is very safe.”

“It’s your choice, Ro.” Virgil shrugged and jumped off the railing, grabbing the make-shift rope and slowing his fall until landing and rolling. 

Roman gulped and gently made his way down the quilt. Very. Very. Slowly.

When Roman reached the bottom he fixed his hair and stuck out his chest proudly. 

“Great, now let’s go. I don’t know how you’re going to make it over the wall but-”

“Why don’t we just walk down the road?” Roman looked confused and gave a somewhat cute puppy-like head tilt.

“Listen, I don’t have that luxury. Your little Arch Duke kind of wants me dead, and if I’m seen by anybody, he’ll make sure that happens.”

“Why does he want you dead? And just come with me!”

“I’ll tell you my story IF you make it to my house. Meet me at the base of the third guard tower along the outer wall. There’s a blind spot there.” Virgil turned and leapt onto the nearest roof and began booking it for the outside. He honestly didn’t know if the Prince would come with him.

… 

“There you are!” Virgil huffed when Prince Roman finally arrived. 

“Well it’s not my fault! I’ve never been beyond the wall before!” Roman complained, dusting off his tunic.

Virgil blinked in surprise. “You… haven’t?”

“Of course not! I live in a castle.”

“So… you’ve never seen the woods before?” Virgil must’ve looked so confused. He couldn’t fathom never having been in the woods. The woods were there for him when no one else was.

“Of course i’ve seen them!” Roman stomped, similarly to a child before adding “From my window.”

Virgil snickered. “Okay, new experiences for everyone. You get to see the woods, I get to speak to another human being.”

“You said you’d tell me your story! Why does the Arch Duke hate you?” Roman looked on with genuine curiosity. It was strange. Virgil expected him to not trust him, to hate him, but he… just seemed curious… like he wanted to help but didn’t know how.

“I said i’d tell you if you made it to my home, which we’re heading towards right now. Follow me.” Virgil ran and climbed the nearest tree to stand on one of the branches. He looked down expectantly. “What, have you never climbed a tree before? They have trees at the castle courtyard.”

“No, i have not. It is not becoming of a Prince to participate in such rugged and messy activities.”

Virgil sighed. “Fine, follow on the ground.” He began jumping from branch to branch, slowing himself down significantly so Prince Roman could keep up.

“So, what’s your deal? What do you do?” The Prince asked after a few moments.

“Survive.”

“For money! Are you a blacksmith… or a tailor?”

“I don’t have money.” Virgil grunted, not even looking down at him.

“Then how do you live?”

“I… find things.”

“Are… Are you a thief?” Roman gasped.

“I mean, yeah. I don’t steal money. I just steal clothes and food. You know, to survive. They ain’t gonna miss ‘em.”

“Isn’t that wrong?”

“I never claimed to be an angel, and I try not to steal more than i need, or steal anything it seems someone else may need. I just steal, like, a few apples from carts, or thrown out clothes that are still good.”

“That’s… morally ambiguous.”

“Welcome to my world, bud.”

“Bud? As in buddy?” Roman asked rather hopefully.

“Uh… yeah?”

“So… we’re friends? I’ve never had a friend before!”

Virgil faltered on his branch and stopped. “What?” He hopped down to look Roman in the eye to ensure he wasn’t lying. “But… you’re a Prince!”

“Yeah, everyone treats me as superior. I, I trusted you cause… you didn’t? I know that sounds stupid but, you treated me like a person rather than national treasure.” Roman sighed, picking at his tunic.

Virgil was stunned. He always thought the royal’s had the perfect life, with the perfect yard, with all the time to do whatever they wanted with all the friends in the world. 

“Why did you treat me that way?” Roman asked.

“I haven’t had the best life, I always thought you guys were so spoiled, I never really thought of you as suprior, just… entitled?”

Surprisingly enough to Virgil, Roman laughed at that. “I suppose i can be a tad snooty, you should see Remus, though. I guess since i don’t talk to people much, I don’t know how to act normally.” 

“I… guess we’re both loners.”

Roman smiled at him. A genuine smile. “I-I guess so.”

A gap in conversation lasted a few too many seconds long before Roman continued. “S-So we’re off to your house? Is there a nearby town you’re leading us to?”

Virgil felt a little awkward and leapt back up to the trees.

“Uh… I don’t think you’re gonna like my house. It’s not exactly… fancy.”

“Oh, come now. I don’t expect much from peasants.”

There it is.

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s still quite a ways away. Usually it takes me about five minutes but you’re not exactly fast.”

“I’ve never done this before!”

Virgil laughed. “I know, I know, calm your britches.” He jumped to a few more branches before pausing. “So.. what do you do? You don’t climb or explore forests or… have friends apparently. What do you do all day?”

“What is expected of me! I attend royal meetings, learn etiquette and posture, oversee a small section of the royal guard. That sort of thing.”

“Is that… fun?”

“Not particularly. Honestly this is the most fun I’ve had in my life. It’s so exciting!” Roman bounced on his feet as he ran. Kinda cute when Virgil thought about it. 

“Well, uh, there’s definitely more new experiences for you to come. You might have to sleep over at my place since it’s taking us so long to get there. Pretty sure the king’s noticed you’re gone by now.” Virgil mused as he eyed the wildly waving spotlights, most likely signaling a missing Prince.

“I’ll just say I was kidnapped and valiantly fought off my attacker before bravely making my way home!”

Virgil laughed again. “Sure thing, Princey.”

It took about 10 more minutes of walking before they arrived.

“Alright, we’re here.”

“…Where?” Roman looked around for a structure.

“Up here, Doofus. It’s a treehouse.” Virgil smirked and leapt inside, holding a hand down to help Roman inside.

“I’ve heard of those in stories Dad used to tell me and Remus when we were little!” Roman took the hand and climbed up with childlike wonder and the new sight.

“Well, they’re real. My dad and I built this when I was really little.” Virgil sat back.

“By the way, where is your dad? Does he live here too?”

“…You said you wanted to hear my story?”

…

“I’ve lived in the woods ever since. My dad… may be gone, but he still looks after me with this old treehouse.” Virgil patted the old wood and a ghost of a smile. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry. The Arch Duke did that? Why?”

“Said my dad was being ‘disrespectful’ of his new rank. Burned it and blamed it on an accident. He’s a pure blooded liar and sadist. He looked upon the face of an 8 year old boy and threatened him with death.” Virgil spoke with anger and sorrow laced in his words. His eyes were cold with a hard stare, holding back tears.

“I’ve never told this story to anyone.” Virgil looked up with a smirk. “Guess you should feel special, Princey.”

Roman gazed back with empathy. “I always had the feeling he was bad but… never that bad. I never had proof. I’m so sorry about your dad.”

“It’s in the past. Nine years in the past.” Virgil stood and sighed. “Still not over it.”

Roman was silent for a moment. It was a semi-comfortable silence. “We’re going to bring him down. Him and Remus.”

“You don’t have any problems taking down your brother?”

“In the past years I haven’t considered him a brother. All he talks about is all the awful things he could do and wants to do. Dad says he’s just imaginative but… I don’t think that’s it. I know him. He’s impulsive and sadistic. He likes doing horrible things just for the thrill of it.”

Virgil and Roman’s eyes met. “We’re going to do this together. We’re taking down both of them.” Roman spoke and gave a determined smile.

“For now, we’re here. We’ll go back tomorrow, I’ll stay hidden, and you can go back home. I’ll eavesdrop on Remus and the Arch Duke to find out there next plan.”

“You’re pretty smart for a peasant.” Virgil was about to groan about the peasant remark until he saw a teasing shine in Roman’s eyes.

“Yeah and you’re pretty competent for a prince.” The two exchanged challenging smiles.

“Now… how do peasants sleep?”

“Most ‘peasants’ sleep in beds like you. I am not most peasants.” Virgil climbed out of the treehouse and reached into the trunk of the tree to grab a blanket.

“You only have one blanket? And no mattress?”

“Sorry, again, I only take what I need. Uh, you can have it. First few months out here I just slept with leaves.”

“Nonsense. I am more than capable of sharing.”

“Huh?”

“It’s big enough for both. Come, rest.” Roman sat and moved to the side, patting a space beside him.

“Uh, you sure you’re comfortable with that?”

“Of course.”

And that was how at 1am Virgil was sleeping next to the Prince of the kingdom huddled under one blanket.

He had to admit, it was… kind of comforting to be with another person. Every night he’s afraid there will be something he doesn’t hear or see that will hurt him. But, he felt… safe, with Roman. A solid warm presence beside him, it was comforting.

He felt himself drifting off after a long, long day of worrying, running, climbing, and… socializing.

Virgil felt his eyes flutter open to the warm sunrise. But something was different, an arm was wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer to a warm solid presence behind him. It was worrying… it wasn’t even uncomfortable. It was nice. Virgil remembered the previous night. He was in Roman’s arms.

“Mm… What?” Virgil heard Roman from behind him. It wasn’t his normal loud and proud voice, it was deeper, more natural and kind of… hot. “V-Virgil?”

Roman stood up suddenly, surprising Virgil. “O-Oh! Sorry! Sorry!”

“I-It’s fine Princey, it was nice.”

Roman paused with… was that hopefulness? “Nice?”

“Uhhhhhhhh…” Virgil stood up, his face flushing. “So! Let’s… get back to the kingdom!”

Roman cleared his throat with a small smile. “Yeah, okay.”

The walk back was a content silence with smiling glances exchanged every once in a while.

Virgil perched on one of the branches as the gate was close enough. “Alright, Princey. Head back in there, I’ll go in for some Intel.”

“you’ve got it, V.”

Virgil smiled and gave a two finger salute before jumping up the wall. 

… 

“Prince Roman!” Virgil watched through a window as Roman entered the castle and the King realized he was home.

“Dad!”

“Where on Earth were you?!”

“Dad, you’ll never believe it, I was kidnapped in the night by an evil man. But don’t worry, I fought him off valiantly! It took me a while to get home but-”

“Silence.” The King commanded.

“He’s lying.” The Arch Duke entered the room. “I know a liar when I see one.” He hissed with a small smirk. 

Roman growled with a face of pure rage when he saw him.

I believe you, my friend.” The King nodded at the Arch Duke.

Roman gritted his teeth and shouted. “Dad, how can you not see it! He’s evil! He’s bad and manipulative!”

Virgil went pale from his perch at the window. No. No. No!

“He’s teaming up with Remus to frame me for stuff! And years ago-”

NO! NO! NO!

“That fire from years ago- he started it! He killed an innocent father!”

NO YOU IDIOT! 

The Arch Duke shifted. His face went from cocky… to angry.

“That’s enough, Prince Roman! Now you’re making up lies about my Arch Duke? What has gotten into you? Go to your room now!”

“But he-”

“NOW!”

Roman was escorted to his room by a guard as Virgil sat shaking and pale at the window.

“I apologize for my son. I don’t know what has gotten into him.”

“Your other son has been treating me quite well, so I think I’ll manage. For now though, I have another… engagement I must attend to.” The Arch Duke excused himself and Virgil climbed the wall as quick as he could, towards Roman’s balcony.

“What the Hell were you thinking?!” Virgil yelled.

“I thought he’d believe me, I thought the Arch Duke would be sent to the dungeon.”

“Of course not! He appointed the Arch Duke! He thinks you did all that bad stuff! And now!” Virgil huffed and felt tears prickle at his eyes. “He knows I’m alive. He told me if I told anyone, he’d make sure I was dead! Roman you idiot, you’re gonna have me killed!” Virgil was fuming, mostly from fear.

Roman looked hurt, sorry and hurt. “I-I’m sorry. I-I wanted to help you-”

“You didn’t! You’re going to get me killed! Now I have to leave, probably move now so he can’t find me.” Virgil gritted his teeth and tears fell freely. 

Roman looked immensely sorry. “Virgil, no, please. We can fix this!”

“I have to go, now. Before that snake bastard kills me himself.” With two running steps and a jump, Virgil leapt out of Roman’s room who felt tears welling up, himself.

Virgil never looked back. He ran and bounded across the tree branches faster than before. He needed to grab a few things from the tree house then leave as fast as possible. 

The wind whipped at his hair as he ran. Running. Running. Running. 

A hand grabbed his ankle suddenly and Virgil was sent plummeting to the ground.

…No. He was there. How?! How was he there?! How did he know?! How was he fast enough?!

“You. That little brat that saw the fire.” Virgil tried to scramble to his feet but a heel came stomping down on his throat.

“Thank you, Remus.” The Arch Duke grinned, acknowledging the Prince keeping Virgil on the ground. “I never should have let you go. Even a worthless peasant can cause trouble, I suppose.”

Virgil’s heart was racing, every time he tried to get up the foot on his throat pushed harder. 

“P-Please!” He managed to choke out.

“Just think of it like tying up loose ends. Your father never knew his place, and you don’t seem to either. So, I’ll see you in Hell you little worthless bastard.”

The Arch Duke reached into his cloak and pulled out…

Virgil’s stomach dropped. 

A large silver dagger.

“DON’T HURT HIM!” Came a scream. Virgil’s vision was going blurry, but he saw… Red white and gold…

Roman.

Roman jumped in front of Virgil. “Don’t you dare hurt him!” Roman stood his ground.

“Hm, I thought framing you was good, but killing you is even better. Thank you so much for this opportunity Prince Roman.” The Arch Duke grinned maliciously and raised his knife.

“HALT RIGHT THERE! THIS IS THE ROYAL GUARD!”

The Arch Duke and Remus’ heads shot up to see… Roman’s section of the royal guard!

Roman silently thanked the heavens that his dad was overprotective enough to send a group of guards after him.

Remus took off but the Arch Duke just shot back a look of… evil. Pure gut wrenching evil.

“I’m not going without finishing this off!” The Arch Duke charged forward with the knife. Roman braced himself for pain, but was shoved out of the way.

Before he could do anything, he watched as the knife was plunged into Virgil’s stomach.

“NO! VIRGIL!” Roman cried out and rushed to his side. Virgil was unconscious and bleeding out. Fast.

4 of the Guardsman ran after The Arch Duke and Remus, but two came to roman’s aid.

“Prince Roman are you-”

“SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM PLEASE!” Roman sobbed. In a moment of adrenaline, he reached down and picked up Virgil’s bleeding body. “Lead me to the Castle medic now!” He demanded.

He ran as much as he could with Virgil’s body in his arms. They arrived at the castle’s medic and placed him on a bed. Two doctors were there immediately, ushering them out so they could operate.

…

“Prince Roman?” The King approached his crying son on a bench. “I want to say I’m sorry for not trusting you more-”

“Dad.” Roman stopped him. “I don’t care about that right now. I don’t care about anything. Virgil is the first person to treat me like a person. He showed me hospitality, and opened up my entire world. He offered to help me, when he didn’t even know me. He has skills I didn’t even know exist. I just want him to be okay.” Roman spoke between sobs.

“I… Understand.”

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, until a doctor walked out. Roman stood up immediately. “Is he okay?!”

“He’s fine. He’s stable. The knife missed his vital organs, he just needed patching up.”

“Can I see him?”

“He specifically said, “Let Princey in here”. I’d assume that’s you, Prince Roman?”

Roman wiped his tear tracks and smiled before rushing in.

Virgil lit up when he saw him, as did Roman. He was sitting on his bed with bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest.

“I would hug you, but I’m currently as bandaged as a mummy.” Virgil snickered. 

Roman teared up again. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. Last thing I saw before I knocked out was you in front of me with the Arch Duke wielding a knife.”

“My dad just informed me that Remus and the Arch Duke are locked up in the dungeon where they belong..”

“I’d hope so.” Virgil smiled at Roman. “You’re really something, you know that, Princey? We’ve known each other a day, but you were willing to take a knife for me. Or, try anyway.” Virgil chuckled. Roman sat on his bed next to him.

“You helped me first. You barely knew who i was, but you helped me. You showed me to your home. You told me your story. You… You’re amazing… Virgil.”

The two paused before leaning in for a kiss. they didn’t know how long it lasted, but it was sweet. They eventually broke the kiss, both were smiling.

The King entered the room. “Hello, I’ve been told you’re Virgil?”

“Uh, yeah! That’s me.”

“Well, my son has told me about you, and since i don’t think you can return to your- um- tree house in this state. I invite you to live in the castle with us.”

Virgil gawked, which made Roman laugh. “I-I-I’ve never… lived in a castle before.”

“Well, new experiences for both of us then. I never lived in a tree house, and now you get to live in a castle.” Roman smiled and helped Virgil up. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I think my bed is bigger than that blanker.” He winked.

Virgil was helped through the castle, to Roman’s room.

Roman shut the door and straightened the quilts as Virgil gazed at the balcony. 

“Where we first met. just a day ago, and now everything is different.”

“Different in a better way I hope.”

Virgil turned to Roman. “Yeah, much better.”


End file.
